Dazzling are the Stars
by Ariette5
Summary: No one ever thought they could be a couple. He was cold and she was sweet. He was sarcastic and she was kind. He was basically up to no good and she was like a mother to everyone. But they were a couple, and a happy one at that. But their life will take an interesting turn once he does something for her. -Birthday present for Aorinapollo-


**Ariette: *Has a party hat and a whistle* Now, everyone! One, two, three! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AO! *Blows whistle* Yay!~**

**Black Mist: I refuse to participate in your weird human customs.**

**Astral: I fear I do not understand what is happening.**

**Black Mist: Just ignore her.**

**Ena: Now, that isn't polite.**

**Black Mist: What the heck?! Who are you?!**

**Astral: This is Miss Ena, she is an Astral Being.**

**Ena: Hello! Astral has told me about you, Black Mist.**

**Black Mist: So the Original has spoken about me?**

**Astral: Actually, I told Miss Ena all the bad things you have done.**

**Ena: *Chuckles* You two could be twins!**

**Black Mist: NO WAY IN ANY WORLD I AM HIS TWIN!**

**Ariette: Shut up, Black Mist! We're trying to give a surprise to Ao! Be polite!**

**Black Mist: LOOK HOW MUCH I CARE! *Folds his arms and walks away***

**Ariette: *Gives him a murderous look***

**Astral: *Takes a step back* I highly recommend you listen to her, Black Mist.**

**Ena: So, happy birthday Ao! Ariette wishes you a great day and that you enjoy this story!**

**Ariette: Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to me. Now, if you excuse me. *Takes a pointy object and follows Black Mist***

**Astral: *Alarmed* Wait! Ariette, stop! *Follows her***

**Ena: *Cheerily* Enjoy!~**

* * *

**-Dazzling**** are the Stars****-**

Ena was a jovial and energic young woman. She was kind-hearted, sweet, smart and most of the times motherly-like. She had two best friends, Don and Eliphas. Don was somewhat cold, sarcastic, laid-back, mocking, and basically up to no good. Eliphas was his complete opposite, he was awfully serious, respectful, protective, brilliant, realistic and, of course, someone to look up. Despite all the differences, the three of them were really close friends.

It wasn't a surprise for Eliphas when one day Don admitted his feelings towards Ena. However, everyone else was shocked at that since they thought Eliphas and Ena were a sure couple.

It also didn't surprise Don when Ena quickly said that she also had feelings for him. He knew better than to be sure about things first before taking action.

Ena wasn't surprised when Don kept his usually cold nature even after they became a couple. She knew Don, and she knew that he had strong feelings for her even if he didn't show it most of the times. (Otherwise he wouldn't have confessed.)

Time passed after that, eleven months to be exact, soon to become the first year since they started dating. During all that time, Don was surely what every woman would call a 'jerk', but Ena wouldn't. He wasn't nearly as romantic as a dying cat, he forgets most of the important dates, he gives her almost no presents at all, and he barely even kisses her or holds her hand.

However, Ena didn't really mind that. She knew Don since she was twelve. She knew all the awful things he went through during his childhood, and she definitely understood why he was always so closed up and cold. Though sometimes she wished he could be more open to her, specially now that they're an actual couple.

That's why everytime the two of them were togheter on a date or something, and a loving couple passed them, Ena would always ask why wasn't he as loving as them. He never really answered any of her questions, except when she would ask why didn't he sweet-talked her. He would always respond with a "Dazzling are the stars" and leave Ena confused. When she tried to ask what he meant, he would just kiss her and that would effectively end the conversation.

But Ena had no idea what was going through Don's mind everytime he said those words. Though she was going to find out, in two weeks, during their first anniversary, she would finally understand.

* * *

"Today was a hard day at college, don't you think?" Ena asked, holding Don's hand while walking down the street.

"Mhmh." He responded, agreeing.

"Also, Eliphas told me you were free today from work." Ena said.

Don nodded. He both worked and studied in order to sustain himself and help Ena with the rent. It happened that the three friends lived togheter in a little apartment, Don and Eliphas shared a room while Ena had her own.

"That's great! You needed a rest already. Your boss is really pressuring you lately." Ena smiled.

Again, Don nodded. He also thought he deserved a little rest after working nonstop for two weeks.

"We could go somewhere today. Maybe to the movies, or that ice cream shop you really like." Ena chuckled when she saw Don's expression.

"You're the one who likes that shop." Don said.

"Yeah, I do. But I also know you like it too. Specially because of that ice cream you really love." Ena responded with a playful smirk.

Don said nothing. Ena knew him too well. He blushed a little embarrassed and looked away. His girlfriend always managed to get him into blushing.

Ena, on the other hand, laughed happily. She truly enjoyed teasing him like that. She loved to see him blushing.

But her laugh was quickly stopped. She tensed upon hearing a noise coming from her left. Her face turned to a happy smile into a really worried expression. Don noticed the sudden stop and eyed his girlfriend. He frowned upon seeing her expression.

"Ena?"

Ena seemed to ignore him for a second, then her eyes filled with pain and concern. "Can you hear it, Don?"

Don didn't understand what she meant. He stayed still for a moment and listened carefully. There, he could hear what made Ena change so quickly. A soft, barely audible, whimper was heard. A little sobbing was accompanying it too. He didn't show it in his face, but he also grew concerned to who was making that sound.

Without thinking it twice, Ena let go of Don's hand and directed towards where the sound was coming from. In her left was an alley, and that's where the sound was coming from. Don quickly followed her, not wanting to leave her alone.

Ena searched throughly the alley, but couldn't find the person who was making the sound. She stopped for a moment, and allowing her hearing to guide her, she walked towards a piece of wood that was making some sort of camping tent. She slowly kneeled down in order to see what was inside, and the moment she did so, her eyes widened.

There, below the piece of wood, was a boy crying heavily. He was holding another boy that seemed to be unconscious.

Ena was touched by the scene. In all her years, she have only seen one person cry with so much pain and fear, Don. When he was younger and was still suffering from his family issues.

Ena took a step closer and the crying boy finally noticed her. His eyes widened horrified and he started begging, "P-please, don't hurt us!"

Ena softened her eyes, and had to force herself to not cry with him. "I won't hurt you, young one. I want to help."

The boy was still scared about her, but he was calmer than before. Ena then took another step and noticing that the boy didn't do anything, she got closer to them. She then carefully touched the unconscious boy's forehead, still watching the other boy in case he snapped or something. He didn't.

She then turned her full attention to the unconscious boy. Her eyes grew concerned. They boy was burning in fever, he was breathing harshly, and was as pale as a sheet. He also seemed really skinny, as if he hadn't eaten for days. And also there were some bruises in his arms, legs, neck and probably other parts of his body.

"What happened to him?" Ena asked to the other boy.

The boy teared up. "He couldn't take it anymore. He's always been weak in health and finally all this burden has fallen upon him. I don't want Nii-san to die!"

Ena's eyes softened in sadness. So this was the boy's brother. "He needs medical help, child."

The boy cried again. "I know that! B-but... W-we can't afford any hospitals. We got no money."

Ena quickly understood what was happening. These two boys were probably orphans who lived in the streets. She got angry at the thought that such young boys had to live in so poor conditions.

"Don't worry. We'll help him." Ena assured the boy. The boy seemed confused when she said 'we'.

Ena turned to Don, who was a bit away watching from afar. Her eyes said everything. He walked towards them and kneeled beside Ena. The boy seemed startled when he saw the blond man. Don said nothing, and reached out to take the unconscious boy. However, the other boy quickly reacted and holded protectively onto his brother, not allowing Don to pick him up.

Ena quickly intervened. "Don't worry, young one. He means no harm to you or your brother. We just want to help."

The boy didn't let go of his hold. He was completely alert now.

"Your brother needs medical help. We don't want him to get worse, now do we?" She reminded the boy.

The boy reluctantly let go of his brother and allowed the blond to take him in his arms. When Don did so, he was mildly surprised at how little the unconscious boy weighted. It was like holding a feather, surprisingly light for being a boy. He then noticed how skinny he was and all the bruises that were visible. His eyes saddened. The life for this two must have been really dificult.

Ena then held her hand out to the other boy. "Come on, we won't leave you here alone."

The boy slowly and fearfully took the woman's hand. Ena smiled a little at him, though her eyes were sad. She then started walking towards the alley's exit with Don following close behind. When they reached the end of it, the boy suddenly tripped and fell. Ena looked at him alarmed.

"Are you alright?!" She kneeled down in front of him.

The boy looked up at her and nodded. "I'm... Fine..." But he certainly wasn't. She couldn't notice before, but in the light she now could notice the bruises in the boy's arms, legs and neck. She also noticed he was as skinny as his brother and was also a bit pale.

Ena quickly understood that this boy also needed medical help. She carefully took the boy and held him up. She was also surprised at how light he was, even more than what she first thought.

"You also need help, boy. Don't worry, we'll take care of the two of you." She said sweetly.

The boy was surprised by her kindness. He then put his head in her chest and allowed himself to relax. "Black Mist." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's not boy or young one, it's Black Mist." He answered.

Ena understood what he meant. She gave him a warm smile. He was begining to trust her, good.

She then started walking towards the nearest hospital. During the trip the boy was quiet, probably for all the crying he did. He also must be awfully tired, because he had dark circles under his eyes. Ena said nothing, but because she was sure she could start crying at the moment she dared say a word. Don was his usual silent self. He said nothing while holding the unconscious boy in his arms.

When they finally reached the hospital, they were told to wait in the waiting room until a doctor could attend them. Which meant, probably spending two or five hours in the waiting room. At first, Ena was civil and patiently waited for an hour or so. But upon seeing that the unconscious boy's state was worsening, she started demanding for a doctor.

You'd be surprised at how scary Ena can be when she gets angry. She annoyed the nurses to no end until a doctor was finally there to attend the two boys.

The two boys were taken by nurses to the doctors office, but Black Mist was awfully scared to be left alone again and begged for Ena to be allowed in. The nurses just had to agree.

Ena stayed beside the two boys the whole time while the doctor was inspecting them. Then, after a throughly inspection, the doctor asked for the boys to be taken to a room in the hospital. Ena promised Black Mist she would be with him as soon as she finished talking with the doctor. The boy reluctantly agreed and allowed the nurses to take him to a room.

"Doctor, what do they have?" Ena asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed. "They have a bad case of malnutrition. Their body is immensely weak. They have multiple internal bleedings. The black haired boy actually has a broken rib. But what worries me the most is the blue haired boy."

Ena covered her mouth with a hand, she then asked fearfully, "W-what does he have?"

The doctor was serious. "I'm not sure yet, but I have my suspicions. The lab results will get here tomorrow and I'll be able to corfirm if my fears are true. But I must say, if what I suspect is right, then... He may not have that much time living."

She gasped, and tears formed in her eyes. That boy was so young! Why was life so unfair?

"I must ask, out of corcern, but how long have you been living with those boys?" The doctor asked.

Ena cleaned her tears and said shakily. "N-no, I don't live with them. I f-found them in an alley. They were in a really bad shape and I just had to help."

The doctor nodded and sighed relieved. "Yes, you seem awfully nice to be doing such a bad thing to those poor boys."

Ena was confused and asked carefully. "What do you mean...?"

The doctor was completely serious now. "Those boys suffer from child abuse. Those bruises in their arms, legs, backs, necks and chests aren't normal bruises. Someone made them, someone older and stronger than them. Whoever this person is, has been doing it constantly, because I found older bruises as recent ones."

Ena couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and started crying heavily. She covered her face in order to muffle her sobs. Why? Why did those poor boys have to suffer so much? Who was this monster who hurt them? She swear, if she ever finds that person she'll make him or her regret what he or she has done.

The doctor was moved by her and gave her a handkerchief. "For not knowing them, you seem really affected by this."

She thankfully took the handkerchief and cleaned her tears. "It's just... They remind me so much of someone I'm close with. He went through something really similar to this. It breaks my heart to see such young boys suffer this way. It shouldn't happen!"

The doctor couldn't agree more. He then told Ena that she was allowed to see the two boys and stay for a while if she wanted to. Ena nodded and thanked the doctor for allowing her to stay. She went to the waiting room and saw Don sitting in one of the chairs waiting patiently for her. Upon seeing her, he quickly went to her side and she hugged him strongly, crying her heart out.

He was worried as to why she was crying so hard, but he said nothing and instead stroked her hair in an attemp to calm her down. After a while she calmed down and explained him what the doctor told her. Don quickly understood why Ena had broken down and hugged her sweetly telling her that the boys would be alright. Ena was really grateful at Don for doing his best in comforting her.

After a while, both of them went to the room where Black Mist and his brother were taken. When they reached the room, Ena knocked a little before entering. Black Mist, who was fully awake, turned to see Ena and gave a relieved smile.

"I thought you'd leave." Black Mist admitted.

Ena smiled a little and shook her head. "I promised I'd come to see you after I finished talking with the doctor."

She then walked inside the room followed by Don, who was staring quietly at the boy. Ena took a chair and put it near Black Mist bed, then sat down. "Black Mist, is it?" Ena started.

The black haired boy nodded. "Yes. That's my name."

"What about your nii-san's name?" Ena asked eyeing the unconscious boy.

Black Mist turned to see his brother and his eyes saddened. "Astral."

Ena nodded. "You two have strange names, yet it fit you both."

"I suppose that's the only thing dad and mom did right." Black Mist whispered bitterly.

Ena was surprised by the boy's comment. Don was too. That boy reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"What do you mean, Black Mist? You do have parents? Where are they? Why didn't they help you?" Ena asked stunned.

Black Mist looked at her eyes and saw genuine concern. He then looked away and said. "We don't. At least I don't consider them my parents anymore. If I call them 'dad' and 'mom' it's because I got no other way of calling them. And as to where they are, I got no idea and couldn't care less."

Ena softened her eyes sadly and gave Don a sidelong glance. Don was as stunned as her, but he was recuperating fairly faster than her. He folded his arms as a silent understanding of the boy's answer.

Ena touched Black Mist left hand softly and looked directly into his eyes. "Black Mist, I want you to tell me everything that happened. How did Astral and you end up in that alley, what happened to the both of you, and who's hurting you like this."

Black Mist was midly surprised at that. "H-how do you know..." He trailed off and tears fell from his eyes. He started whimpering and sobbing. Ena felt like crying too. The boy was crying with so much pain and sadness that it made the whole place feel thick and heavy. Then, without even expecting it, Don walked near the boy and cleaned the boy's tears sweetly. Black Mist was surprised by his action and was even more when he saw the blond give him an understanding smile.

"It's alright to cry, Black Mist. But something tells me you're a strong boy. You must stay strong, Black Mist, for you and for your brother." He put a hand of the boy's cheek and stroked it gently. "I know it must be really dificult for you, so we won't force you to tell us what happened. But please, feel free to do so in a near future. We would like very much to help you overcome your fears and help you with your problems."

Ena was left without words. She had never seen Don act so caring as this before. His corcern was genuine. His words were from his heart. Ena felt that she fell in love all over again. She knew he wasn't as cold as he claimed to be.

Black Mist was completely stunned, but then a genuine smile formed in his lips. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcomed, kiddo. You must rest now. You got a lot of bad injuries and you look about to collapse." Don said as he ruffled his hair.

Black Mist nodded and yawned. "What about you two? Will I ever see you again?"

Ena was taken aback by the question, however, Don answered almost immediately. "You will. We will see you every day until you get out of here."

Ena was surprised. Was Don really going to do that for them?

Black Mist smiled happily and laid down on the bed. He slowly closed his eyes and whispered before falling asleep, "Thank you, Kaa-san, Tou-san..."

Don gave him a little warm smile. Then returned to his usual cold expression and exited the room. Ena was still sitting there trying to register what just had happened. After a moment, she stood and also left the room. She found her boyfriend laying in on the walls looking distant, as if he was remembering something, which probably he was. Ena walked up to him and gave him a smile expressing how happy and proud she felt for what he just did. He looked away, embarrassed, and he blushed a little too. Ena chuckled and he then told her that they should start going or Eliphas would get hysterical and start stalking them. Ena laughed and agreed.

They both left the hospital and went to their home. The day wasn't as they first thought it'll be, but it was still worth it. Helping those two boys was even better than a date, because now Ena knew Don was still capable of showing affection.

* * *

A week had passed since the couple found the two boys. As Don promised, they would visit them every day to see how they were improving. Black Mist was improving fairly well, yet he was still weak and all bandaged up. He had been operated for his broken rib, that night the couple decided to stay with him. His brother Astral, however, was still unconscious. When the results came the next day, the doctor confirmed Ena his fears. Astral was sick, really sick, and sadly the doctor only gave him a maximum of three months of life. Ena was devastated, but she didn't tell a thing to Black Mist. She knew the boy would break down if he found out.

However, not all things are bad. During that week they learned a few things about the boys. Black Mist had told them that he and Astral were twins, though Astral was the older one. They were also ten year old, but their eleventh birthday was coming in one more week, casually the same day of the couple's anniversary. The boy also left some hints about what happened, but never really clarified. From the hints he left Ena could deduce two things: One, they ran away from their home and two, they've been surviving on their own for more than a year.

Also, Black Mist was more lively and he was actually the type of naughty kid who loves to pull pranks on people. Astral, from what Black Mist said, was more calm and responsible. Ena found that so ironical because that was exactly how Don and Eliphas used to be. Of course, throughout the years they became more serious and to what they are now.

The black haired boy also shared some of his tastes. He said that before they lived in the streets, he and Astral used to draw and paint things. They were really good artists and loved to do it. He also admitted that they were fans of mostly sweet things but they didn't get to eat them much.

During that week, Black Mist met Eliphas. Ena had told Eliphas about the two boys and offered that he visited them. Eliphas agreed just because Ena was being insistent about it. At first Black Mist was awfully scared of Eliphas and didn't want to meet him, but after a while of getting used to him Black Mist lost his fear and was replaced by a cocky smile. It turns out that Black Mist enjoyed annoying the man. For some reason the boy found amusing how Eliphas would react everytime he teased him. Don would also laugh at that and accompany the boy in teasing Eliphas.

Ena could only chuckle. She was really glad that Black Mist was feeling better now and that Don was more open when he was with the boy. Though she also enjoyed the teasing that was placed upon Eliphas. Black Mist and Don always came with creative and funny ways to tease him. At first Eliphas was indignant, but then he just gave up knowing that it was no use arguing with the two of them.

Today, Don was the one in the room. He had exited from work a few minutes ago and decided he should see how Black Mist was going. Ena was in her work, she called and said she'd be late today but she was sure going to visit Black Mist. Black Mist was doing scribbles in a paper Don had brought with him. Don watched curiously what the boy was doing, knowing that Black Mist said that he once was a good artist. The boy noticed the stare Don was giving him and stopped. He eyed the man and smiled.

"You seem curious." Black Mist said.

Don nodded. "I was wondering what were you scribbling there."

Black Mist grinned and showed him the paper so he could see better. Don was surprised. It was a drawing, the line art was poor, but the drawing didn't look all that bad. In fact, it was amusing. The drawing was a bit dark though. There was some kind of dark narrow place, it was raining and a woman with an umbrella was kneeling in front of a box that had two kittens inside. One of the kittens had its eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping, the other one was surprised staring directly at the woman, though its eyes looked sad.

Don looked at the boy with a questioning look. Black Mist eyed the drawing again and said, "It's Kaa-san, when she found us. This one is Nii-san and this one is me." He said, pointing at each kitten.

Don blinked, even more surprised. 'Kaa-san' was Ena. For some reason Black Mist started calling her like that.

"Is this how you see yourself?" Don then asked, pointing at the surprised kitten in the drawing.

The boy nodded. "Kittens are small and weak. They need of someone who can protect them. But a stray kitten learns how to survive and becomes distrustful of strangers. When Kaa-san came, I didn't trust her, I couldn't. Yet her kind actions surprised me. Just as this kitten who's been suffering, its surprised because the same species who hurt him was the one one who saved him."

If Don could be able to feel even more warmness in his chest, he would. Black Mist was an incredibly mature boy for being so young. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind and accepted things as they were. Don felt a little jelous. When he was Black Mist's age he wasn't half as mature as him.

"You're incredibly mature for your age." The blond said ruffling the boy's hair.

"I'm not. Nii-san's the mature one. When he wakes up you'll understand." Black Mist said with a little smile.

Don said nothing for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Ena had told him what the doctor said about Astral, and she also told him that Black Mist shouldn't find out. The doctor also said that it'll be a miracle if Astral ever oppened his eyes again. And deep inside that saddened Don. He knew Ena told him to keep it a secret from Black Mist, but the boy had to know. He knew it wasn't going to be easy explaining that his brother wouldn't be able to wake up, never again.

He sighed, he knew what he had to do. "Black Mist. What if, retorical speaking of course, Astral didn't wake up? What would you do?"

The question took off-guard the boy. Fear filled his golden eyes. "Nii-san not w-waking up? You mean, as... As dead?"

Don nodded carefully. "What would you do?"

Black Mist shook his head. "No. Nii-san can't die. He's all I have left! If he leaves then I... I..." Tears formed in his eyes as the thought of losing his brother came to him. "I won't have a reason to live anymore!"

Don saddened his eyes. Ena was right, Black Mist would be devastated if he loses Astral. How could the world be so cruel to a mere child? Black Mist didn't deserve any of this.

The man put a hand in the boy's shoulder. "Black Mist, don't say that. You do have a reason to live. Tell me, would Astral ever want you to say such a thing? I'm sure that he would've wished that you continue with your life to honor his memory."

Black Mist eyed the man angrily. "Why are you being so mean to me, Tou-san?! Why do you speak as if Nii-san was gone?!"

Don felt a pang in his chest. It hurt so much seeing the boy's angry expression, specially when it was directed towards him. And it didn't help the fact that he just called him 'Tou-san'.

"Black Mist, you know how sickly Astral is. You said so yourself. I'm trying to prepare you in case he wasn't able to make it." Don explained.

"Stop! Just stop! Don't say that! Nii-san's not going to die! He can't leave me alone!" The boy started crying and covered his face. "Nii-san... Why won't you wake up... I miss you so much... Please, don't leave me alone..."

"I... will not..."

Black Mist quickly looked up with wide eyes, he turned his head towards his brother's bed. Don did too, completely surprised. Astral was breathing as usual and his eyes were still closed. He almost seemed unconscious, almost.

"I will never... leave you alone... Black Mist..."

It was a barely audible whisper, but it was real. Astral's lips were slowly moving as he spoke. His breathing was now a bit more labored, but it was probably because he was trying to get used to be awake. He didn't open his eyes though, neither did he move, he was still too weak to do so.

"N-Nii-san...?" Black Mist asked, incredulous.

Astral didn't respond for a while. But after a couple of minutes that were almost eternal to the boy, he answered. "Yes...?"

New tears found their way to Black Mist's eyes, this ones being of happiness. "You're alive! I knew you wouldn't leave me!"

Don was beyond surprised to even say a word. A miracle. Only a miracle could make Astral wake up, and that miracle happened. A miracle called brotherhood. If Astral was now awake it was because of his love for his brother.

Astral breathed. He didn't say nothing, but Don noticed his fingers twitching. He was trying to move.

"I would recommend that you rest, Astral. Your body is weak." Don said.

Astral stopped trying to move, he then took a minute to answer. "Who... Who are you...? Where... am I?"

Don looked at Black Mist for a second and Black Mist looked back. The blond ruffled the boy's hair and stood from the chair he was sitting to get near Astral.

"My name is Don Thousand. You're in the Hospital, Astral. Ena and I found your brother and you in an alley. You were unconscious and has been for a whole week."

Astral didn't talk for a while. He seemed to be having a hard time to even speak. "I... see..."

"But you're awake now, Nii-san!" The black haired boy exclaimed happily.

Astral stayed quiet again. Suddenly the air started feeling heavy. "Do... How much... do I have left...?"

Don widened his eyes. How could this boy know? It was impossible!

Black Mist, on the other hand, was stunned. Why would his brother say such a thing?! "What are you saying, Nii-san?! What do you mean?!"

Astral understood what was happening. "My brother... He does not know..."

Don lowered his head and Black Mist turned hysterical. "What don't I know?! Tou-san! What have you been hiding from me?!"

Don looked away. He couldn't eye the boy. But he deserved to know, both deserved to know. "Black Mist... The doctor says Astral is really sick... He only gives your brother a maximum of three months living..."

Tears formed again in the black haired boy. "No. No! I don't believe you! Stop lying! Nii-san's not going to die! Nii-san can't die!" The boy started sobbing and trembling. He hugged himself searching for comfort. "Why? Why are you doing this Tou-san? Why are you lying like this? Do you enjoy making me suffer?"

Don felt like a piece of his heart broke. Black Mist was broken and it was his fault.

Astral slowly moved. Even more slowly, he oppened his eyes. He breathed. Then slowly talked again. "Black Mist..."

Black Mist turned towards his brother with tears in his eyes. "N-Nii-san..."

"Black Mist... you knew... from the beginning... this was meant to happen..." The older sibbling spoke weakly.

"No! Don't say that! You're going to live! You won't die!" Black Mist desperately yelled.

"Acceptance... is the first step... of healing..." Astral told his brother.

Black Mist lowered his head and more tears fell. "I-I know... But... Nii-san... I don't want you to die..."

"Neither do I... Neither do I... But it cannot... be changed..." Astral whispered.

Black Mist cried again. He then started taking away all the equipment that retrained him in the bed. He stood, shakily but firm, and went to his brother's bed. He held Astral's hand and stared directly at his eyes. "You don't deserve this, Nii-san."

Don could only watch in silence. He couldn't imagine how the two boys must be feeling right now. Black Mist was going to lose everything he had left, he would lose his reason in life. Astral probably was terified, he was going to die, and also was going to leave the person he loved the most alone.

The blond then walked near the two of them and put a firm hand in the twins' own. "I'm sure you can overcome this, Astral. Your brother has told me how strong you are."

Astral looked at him and gave a small smile. His eyes were sad though, but he was also thankful.

However, Black Mist quickly threw himself in the man. He cried in the blond's chest and hugged him tightly. "Tou-san! Nii-san can't die! He won't die, right?"

Astral looked sadly at his brother. "Black Mist..."

Don stroked the boy's hair comforting him. "I don't know, Black Mist. But I'll tell you a secret," He kneeled and stared directly at the boy, "I believe Astral can survive this. After all, the doctor said that Astral wouldn't wake up and he did."

Black Mist stared surprised at the man. Was that really true?

"However, Black Mist, you must promise me that if Astral doesn't make it, you'll be a strong boy. I want you to have a future and I'm sure Astral wants the same." Don added.

Black Mist looked at his brother. He knew that Astral wouldn't want him to give up. But imagining a life without his brother... He will have to hang on the hope that his brother can survive.

"I promise I'll be strong... For my Nii-san." The boy promised.

Astral smiled, "Then... I promise I will... do my best to survive... For you... Black Mist..."

Black Mist smiled and had to remind himself that his brother was sick, otherwise he would have threw himself in his brother's arms.

A few hours passed. During that time Don talked to both boys, though Black Mist was the one who talked the most. When Ena came from her work, she was stunned when she saw Astral awake. Black Mist then explained her what had happened and Astral was kind enough to thank her for what she did. Later on, Don also told her that both boys already knew about Astral's condition.

* * *

Another week has passed. Finally it was the so longed day. Don and Ena's first anniversary was upon them. And with it was also the twins' birthday. Don had planned throughly what he wanted to do, and so did Ena. They were glad that neither of them had work or college and had the whole day free and for themselves. Ena woke up early that morning and with a huge smile she started making breakfast. A few minutes later, the two males who lived with her woke, still half-asleep. She greeted them as each morning with a sweet smile and a delicious breakfast. However, this morning was different, because she decided she would bake a cake for the twins.

While the two males had breakfast, she worked in the cake she was planning to make. She learned how much the twins liked sweets, but Black Mist preferred chocolate while Astral liked creme. So she decided to make both of them in one! She sang as she baked and danced all over the kitchen. She mixed and beat and laughed and smiled. She then baked and decorated the cake happily. By that point, Don offered to help her in the decoration which she agreed with a smile.

So the couple decorated the cake together, and when they finished, they put the cake in a box that had a ribbon. Ena then dressed with a light blue dress that matched her eyes and hair, while Don dressed in black as he would usually do. Eliphas had also dressed in golden, his favorite color which also matched his hair, and light blue. The three of them then went to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, they saw Astral in his bed as he usually was. The boy had been improving quite quickly during that week. He was still weak and couldn't walk, but he was awake and alert. Black Mist, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Ena walked into the room and greeted Astral happily. "Good morning, Astral. Are you feeling better?" Then she put the box she was carrying in a table that was in the middle of the two beds.

Astral gave a smile and nodded. "Good morning, Miss Ena. And yes, I have been feeling better, thank you."

Ena smiled. Astral was really polite and smart, just as Black Mist had said. And speaking about Black Mist, where was he?

"Where is Black Mist, Astral?" Asked Don, frowning slightly.

"A nurse took him as every morning. They give Black Mist a walk around the hospital daily so he can get used to walking on his own again." The boy explained.

And as if he was called, Black Mist came into the room running and laughing. He saw Don and quickly jumped into his arms. "Hey, Tou-san!"

"Well, here you are. Why are you grinning? You look like you've just pranked someone." Don asked, holding the boy in his arms.

Black Mist snickered. "I may have done something.~"

Don frowned and was about to ask when a nurse entered. She was completely wet from head to toe. "Young boy!" She exclaimed angrily.

Black Mist laughed again. "Sorry! But you were in my line of fire!"

Astral sighed. What did his brother do this time? Don smirked and ruffled Black Mist's hair. Ena, however, asked kindly the nurse what happened.

"This boy happened! One moment he was by my side and the next he's gone! I searched the whole place for him, and when I finally found him I get completely wet! Now there's a huge puddle in Hall 3!" The nurse excplained.

Black Mist smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for that too. Wasn't my intention to leave a huge puddle in Hall 3."

"Oh no? Then what was your intention?" The nurse asked putting her hands in her hips.

"Leave a huge puddle in Hall 3 AND Hall 4." Black Mist said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Don couldn't help but to snicker. Eliphas sighed at the immaturity of the boy. Ena chuckled surreptitiously, covering her mouth with one hand. Astral shook his head in disapproval. The nurse huffed and left the room murmuring that she needed a better job.

"Finally, she's gone." Black Mist commented.

"Eh? Were you trying to get away from her?" Ena asked the boy.

He nodded. "She's really strict and serious and no fun at all! Somewhat like Uncle Eliphas." He laughed.

Eliphas could only sigh again. "And I'm glad to see you too, Black Mist."

The boy grinned. He then hugged Don firmly. "Tou-san, I heard today was a special day."

Don was surprised. "Really? A special day?"

Black Mist nodded. "Yup! I heard Kaa-san and you became a couple today one year ago. It's your anniversary!"

Ena blushed a little. "How in the world do you know?"

"Black Mist is good at getting information. He has his sources." Astral explained. He then gave the couple a smile. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, Astral." Ena smiled.

"So, Tou-san, when is the wedding?" Black Mist asked with a grin.

Don widened his eyes. Was this boy some sort of fortune teller or could he read minds? How in the world he found about that?!

Ena blushed even more. "N-no. There's not a wedding, Black Mist. At least, not yet."

"Oh." The boy blinked. "But you're going to marry soon, right?"

The couple blushed and looked away. That was a big step to take. Eliphas chuckled. "Black Mist is right. It's time you two take that step."

"E-Eliphas!" Ena exclaimed blushing even more.

"Sir Eliphas is right, Miss Ena. Sir Don and you make a lovely couple, I am sure you will be really happy together." Astral commented with a smile.

"Y-you too, Astral?!" Ena asked still with her blush.

Black Mist laughed. "Kaa-san looks adorable!"

"M-mo, Black Mist!" Ena pouted cutely.

Don smiled a little. Yes, Ena was adorable. In fact, Ena was beautiful, she was the most beautiful woman he could ever find. And sharing the rest of his life with her was something he looked foward to.

"Tou-san is thinking of Kaa-san." The black haired boy chuckled.

Don noticed everyone was staring at him and he looked away. "Now, Black Mist, don't go saying things you don't know."

Black Mist laughed and covered his mouth. "Sure. But your look betrays you."

Don said nothing, he had nothing that could win that argument with the boy. Luckily, Ena intervened in the conversation.

"Anyways, today is also special for another reason." Ena said, taking the box she earlier put in the table and showing it to the boys.

"I was wondering, what is the content of that box?" Astral asked pointing at said box.

"Well, why don't you both find out?" Ena smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Black Mist looked at the box curiously. "We?"

"Yes, both of you." Ena said still smiling.

Black Mist, who was all this time in Don's arms, slowly let go of the blond and went to his brother's bed. He sat carefully beside Astral trying to not hurt him and reached out for the box. Ena's smile grew bigger as she handed Black Mist the box. Black Mist held the box and stared at it for a minute thinking what could be inside. He then turned towards his twin and extended the box a little so Astral could take off the ribbon. Then, both put a hand in the box and together opened it.

The twins widened their eyes at the content of the box. It was a cake. The words '_Happy Birthday Astral &amp; Black Mist_' were neatly written in blue and black. The cake was beautifully and creatively decorated. It had light blue, white, black and purple lines forming different figures that probably didn't make much sense. But Black Mist could notice one particular figure that catched his attention: a kitten, in the left upper corner of the cake. The boy smiled upon seeing the kitten, he knew that it was not a casualty that it was there.

"Do you like it?" Ena asked expectantly.

"I... I have no words to express how I feel right now..." Astral started very surprised. He then smiled brightly and looked at Ena. "Thank you so much."

Ena smiled brightly. She was happy that Astral liked it. "How about you, Black Mist?"

"I love it!" Black Mist quickly exclaimed. He then got out of the bed and jumped into Ena's arms. "I love it so much, Kaa-san! Thank you!"

Ena laughed and hugged the boy sweetly. "I'm happy you both liked it."

"Though I hope Tou-san didn't help you in making it. Tou-san doesn't look the kind who'll make tasty food." The black haired boy commented with a smirk.

Don huffed. "I'm not that bad either. Unlike Eliphas, who can blow the whole kitchen."

Eliphas stared at Don. "That was uncalled for."

The boy laughed and so did Ena. "Well, here's a secret. Your Tou-san helped me decorating it. So give him a little credit, would you?" Ena then told the boy.

Black Mist nodded. "Sounds more like him. Thanks Tou-san. You should consider cake decorating business one day." He then laughed.

"I'll keep it in mind then." Don responded.

Ena then let go of Black Mist and put him back in the floor. "Now, why don't we sing the Happy Birthday song?" She smiled.

Black Mist chuckled and ran back to his brother's bed. "I'll laugh eternally for this. Please start."

[This part will be skipped because of all the awkwardness that would provoke Eliphas and Don singing the Happy Birthday song. Let's just say they looked awfully funny and hilarious.]

When the song ended, which resulted in Black Mist laughing more than once, the twins blew the candles that were put in the cake before the song started. As every believing child, the twins also made a wish before blowing the candles hoping sincerely that it could become true.

"Now it's time for the presents!" Ena exclaimed happily.

"Presents?" Both twins asked incredulously.

"Yes! I'll be the first!" Ena smiled. "Here, this is for you Black Mist." She handed the boy a small box. "And this one is for you, Astral." She handed him another small box.

The twins looked at eachother and Black Mist was the first one to open his present. His eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"It's-It's-It's-It's... It's a deck! I've always wanted one of these! Thank you so much, Kaa-san!" Black Mist exclaimed happily.

Astral also eyed his own deck, and smiled. "How did you know?" He asked her.

Ena grinned. "For what Black Mist and you have told me, I guessed you'd like this type of games. Besides, it's really popular with children." She laughed and then added. "And men with mental children age."

"That's not true." Don and Eliphas said at the same time.

The twins laughed at that. Then they looked at their decks. Ena was good at choosing. Black Mist's deck was based in the DARK attribute and mostly spellcasters. Astral's deck was mostly LIGHT attribute and was based in warriors and psychics.

"Looks like it's my turn then." Eliphas said with a sigh. He walked near the boys and handed Astral a book. "I thought you would enjoy reading something. I know it must be awfully boring staying here doing nothing."

Astral took the book and read the tittle, '_The Mysteries of the Astral World_'. He was surprised because of the name. "It has my name on it."

Eliphas nodded. "It's fictional literature. The name also reminded me of you."

Astral smiled. "Thanks Sir Eliphas."

Eliphas smiled back and then turned towards Black Mist. "At first I thought of buying you a leash so Astral could have more control of you, but Ena threatened me to not do it."

"Haha, very funny, Uncle Eliphas. That's why you're my less favorite uncle." Black Mist said.

"And you're my less favorite nephew, so here." He also handed a book to Black Mist. "Maybe a good book may inspire you into being more mature."

"Eliphas!" Ena scolded.

Black Mist laughed and took the book. He read the tittle '_The Ninety-Six Secrets of the Barians_'. "I'll take it just because the tittle looks interesting."

"I thought so." Eliphas smiled.

Black Mist grinned and put the book beside him. He won't admit it out loud, but he actually liked reading.

Don then walked near the twins. "I suppose I'm the last one, as always." The kids chuckled at that and Ena gave him an apologetic look. Eliphas couldn't care less. Don then turned towards the twins. "As you probably know, I'm nowhere near good at choosing presents as Ena."

"It's alright, Tou-san." Black Mist smiled.

Don ruffled the boy's hair and then showed two medium boxes. He handed one to each twin. The twins took the boxes and oppened them, only to find a set of drawing pencils and a sketching notebook. "Once Black Mist told me you were really good at drawing. I thought you'd like to do it again."

The twins stared at the notebook for a couple of minutes in silence. Their eyes started filling with tears as memories came to their minds. Astral slowly touched the notebook and Black Mist covered his face while crying harder. The action alarmed the adults in the room. Why were the twins crying? Was that a bad present for them?

Black Mist quickly stood and hugged the blond man. "Tou-san! Thank you so much!"

Don was surprised, stunned to be precise. He blinked a couple of times without understanding what was going on.

Astral smiled now cleaning the tears he had. "You have no idea how much significance this has to us. We are truly grateful for this, Sir Don."

Don quickly understood that drawing was more than just a hobby for the boys. It looked like it held precious memories they slowly had been letting go. He hugged back the black haired boy and stroke his hair. "I'm glad you two liked it."

"Like it? More like love it!" Black Mist exclaimed happily.

"I hope to not be interrupting something."

The ones in the room turned towards the one who spoke. It was the doctor, he had a kind smile in his face. The doctor entered the room and walked near the twins.

"I heard today are your birthdays. Congratulations." The doctor told the twins.

"Thanks!" Black Mist grinned.

"Thank you." Astral said.

"Sadly I brought no presents for you. Oh well, I think I have something better in mind." The doctor muttered.

"Something better?" Black Mist asked curiously.

The doctor gave the boys a smile. "I got news for everyone I'm sure you'll like."

Ena put a hand in her chest. "News? What are the news?"

The doctor turned towards her and smiled again. "I'm happy to say that both Black Mist and Astral will be allowed to leave tomorrow. Black Mist has cured entirely, and even though Astral is still weak in body, we've seen that he is strong enough to be allowed to leave, of course with an adult who can watch over him until he has the strenght to walk on his own."

For a moment no one said nothing. Then Black Mist started screaming happily and jumping excitedly. He held Astral's hands and exclaimed, "We're allowed to leave, Nii-san! We're allowed to leave!"

"Now I feel awful seeing you so happy, Black Mist. Was I that bad as a doctor?" The doctor asked playfully.

Black Mist laughed. "I'm sorry doc. I'm just not fond with Hospitals."

"I don't think anyone is, excpet the ones who work here." The doctor smiled.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Ena exclaimed hugging the twins.

The twins hugged back. They liked when Ena hugged them, they thought of her as a caring mother.

Don smiled and ruffled the twins hair. "Well, looks like you're free again."

The younger twin grinned. "It's actually thanks to you, Kaa-san, Tou-san. If you didn't help us, I don't know where could we be."

"We are really grateful for your help, Miss Ena, Sir Don. I wish I could repay you somehow."

Ena thought about it for a while. An idea crossed her mind but she had to ask her friend and boyfriend first. She looked at them with pleading eyes, knewing that they would understand what she wanted. Eliphas and Don stared at her for a while. Don liked the idea she was having, so it was up to Eliphas now.

Eliphas sighed. "Fine, do as you wish Ena."

Ena cheered happily and hugged her friend. "Thanks!"

The twins looked curiously at the three adults. Ena noticed and walked near them. "Well, Astral, there is a way for you two to repay us."

"Really?" Both twins asked in unison.

Don walked near Ena and put a hand around her shoulders. "We got a proposition."

The twins blinked, now more confused than ever. "Then, what is this proposition?" Astral asked.

Ena smiled happily. "We want you to live with us."

The twins were stunned. Live with them? For real? Black Mist looked at his brother. Could they accept that proposition?

"But, Miss Ena, how could that repay you for what you have done? Would we not be but a burden to you?" Astral asked.

"A burden? Now why would you think that! Of course not! Why would two sweet boys be a burden? If anything, you'll be a great joy in our little apartment. I need someone beside these two living with me! They're boring!" Ena exclaimed.

"Hey!" Eliphas and Don frowned. They were not boring. Well... Not THAT boring.

The twins laughed. Yes, accepting was a good idea. Ena cared for them, and so did Don and Eliphas. For the first time in their lives they'll have someone who care and loves them truly. Their life would be better, and they wouldn't be constantly hurt for living in the streets. They could have an education and maybe even get an honest job. And that way they could have plenty of time to repay Ena for everything she's done.

Astral smiled and nodded. "I would like very much to live with you, if you wish so."

"Of course I wish so! More than anything!" Ena smiled happily.

"Well, I'm glad the boys are going to live with a responsible adult. Tomorrow please pass to my office so I can give you the details of their treatment." The doctor spoke. Ena nodded and the doctor left.

"I can't believe I'll live with Kaa-san and Tou-san. It's too good to be true!" Black Mist exclaimed.

"You've forgotten that you'll also live with me, Black Mist." Eliphas said.

"I knew it was too good to be true! Oh well, I suppose I'll have to deal with it." Black Mist sighed.

Astral chuckled. Eliphas wasn't that bad, he knew his brother knew that.

"Well, let's eat the cake now!" Ena said happily showing the forgotten cake.

"Yes!" The younger twin cheered.

They ate cake and talked most of the day. When it came to sundown, Don excused himself and Ena, for he still had plans in their anniversary. Eliphas decided to stay a while more with the boys and then he would return to their apartment. Black Mist had grinned knowingly and urged them to leave, while Astral said good-bye kindly.

Don then guided Ena out of the hospital. She was confused and curious about what Don had prepared. The couple walked in silence for a while. At first Ena was confused as to where they were going, but after a couple of minutes she remembered this was the route to a small lake near the end of the city. Many romantic thoughts passed through her mind, and she couldn't help but to blush at them. If Don noticed this, he didn't say a thing about it.

He suddenly held her hand as they walked. Ena was beyond surprised. Don never held her hand, she was always the one who held him's first. Actually, she pretty much did everything romantic first. She was always the first to kiss him, the first to hug him, the first to hold his hand, the first to tell him romantic things. She've always been the one who took the first step. In fact, when he confessed, it was almost as if she was the one who was going to confess first.

Don has always been like that, cold and serious. He wasn't used to show affection, or to show any emotion at all. But Ena didn't really mind, because she loved him. She didn't mind taking the first step for both of them. She didn't mind being romantic for both of them. She didn't mind if he was cold and serious. She didn't mind if he barely kissed her. She didn't mind any of that, because she loved him and because she knew he loved her too.

But deep deep down, in the darkest corner of her heart, she did mind. She did mind because it hurt her. She did mind because she always wished to have a romantic boyfriend. She did mind because it was hard having a relation where she had to practically do everything. She did mind because she wanted more. More of him, more of his affection. More of his presence, more of his happiness. She wanted more than just being a couple. She wanted to be his special someone, the one he would give everything for. She did mind because she was afraid that one day everything between them would just end.

"What are you thinking Ena?" He asked her, stopping her train of thoughts.

She looked at him and blinked a few times. Then she gave him a smile. "Oh, nothing. I was just trying to guess where are you taking me. Say, isn't this the path to the lake?"

Don nodded. "It is."

Ena smirked. "Then I think I know where you're taking me."

"No, you don't." Don replied.

Ena frowned. "I don't? Well, if I recall correctly, there's only one place from here where we can go. And that's the lake!" She happily exclaimed.

Don smiled a little. "Maybe, maybe not."

Ena frowned again and pouted childishly. "Stop teasing me!"

Don smirked and said nothing. He liked to see Ena confused, she looked cute when she was confused.

Ena puffed out her cheeks and said no more. She knew that Don wouldn't tell her anything. Besides, she liked surprises, it wouldn't be a surprise if he told her.

The couple walked for a while more until they reached, as Ena guessed, the lake. When they reached the lake, Ena gave him a triumphant look thinking that she had managed to discover her surprise even before he gave it to her. However, Don only smirked and instead of walking into the lake, he turned towards a little forgotten park that was near the lake. She was confused at first, but quickly followed him.

She was surprised at how clean the park was, for it had been in disuse for a long time. She expected to see the usual dirty and creepy park most movies represent when the characters go into it, but she found the park to be as a normal one. It was quite clean and beautiful, in fact, it looked like it never been closed. To say the truth, she had even forgotten that there was a park there.

Don guided her around the park, knewing exactly where he wanted to go. Ena was confused and curious at how did he know the place so good, had he come here before? He suddenly came to halt and turned towards her.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Surprised aren't meant to be known." He answered simply.

She sighed, defeated, and covered her eyes. "Better?"

He smiled without her noticing. "Not yet." He walked near her and, out of apparently nowhere, took a piece of cloth he used to cover her eyes.

She was petrified at first. The closeness he was giving her was overwhelming. She couldn't help but to blush under his touch. Yes, she was deeply in love with him and he just needed to touch her to make her blush.

When he finished tying the cloth around her eyes, he stared directly at her for a while.

"Huh, Don?" She asked not sensing him anymore.

He didn't answer, instead he stayed as quiet as possible and didn't move.

She extended her hands trying to touch him. "Don, where are you?" Upon recieving no answer, she tried to take away the cloth covering her eyes. But her actions were stopped by him, who took her hands in his own.

"No peaking, Ena." He told her.

She sighed relieved. "Don! You scared me! Why didn't you answer me?"

He smirked. "I was confirming if you couldn't see anything."

Ena looked away, or attempted to. "You're mean."

Don chuckled and took her hand. "Let's go."

She blushed and followed him carefully, allowing him to guide her. They walked for a while, Ena not knowing where they were going. After a couple of minutes, Don stopped and Ena did too. He then slowly took the cloth out of her eyes. She blinked a couple of times adjusting to the now dark park. After doing so, she gasped.

There in front of her was a table with chairs for two. Candles were shining brightly, and a dinner for two was set upon the table. There was a vase with aristeas, her favorites, in the middle of the table. She also saw different colored lights adorning the surroundings, giving the place a magic and romantic touch.

She couldn't retain her happiness as she hugged her boyfriend. "Oh, Don! It's wonderful!"

He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad you like it, Ena." She smiled brightly and he offered his hand. "Shall we share dinner tonight?"

She laughed and took his hand. "As every other night."

He chuckled at that and guided her to the table. He then gentlemanly sat her down and sat at the other side. She looked at the dinner that was in front of her and her eyes shined brightly. It was her favorite food! The two of them ate quietly. Words weren't necessary to make the moment more special. They were fine just enjoying eachother's presence.

When they finished eating, he stood and invited her for a walk. She happily accepted his offer and also stood. He then guided her to another part of the park. It was the center of the park. There was benches on the sides and trees and a huge circle in the middle, just like any normal plaza. The difference was that there were lights hanging from here and there, almost resembling the lights of a carnival. She liked that, she enjoyed carnivals a lot, but she wasn't able to go to them much.

As suddenly as before, Don stopped in the middle of the circle. He once again offered Ena a hand. She was confused at first, but then a soft music started sounding. She covered her mouth completely surprised as she recognized the song. It was one of her favorite songs, in fact it was her and Don's song. He would always tease her before they became a couple with that song, saying that it was too cheesy for his tastes and that she was even more cheesy for listening to it. She would usually get mad and start arguing with him, but then she would laugh at it and say that one day he was going to love that song too.

And she was right. He loved that song. Yeah, it was too cheesy for his tastes, but it reminded him of her. Besides, he even knew how to dance the song, so why not?

She timidly took his hand again and he pulled her close to him. As slowly as the song was, they started dancing at the music's pace. She felt her cheeks get hot at how close they were. It didn't matter how many times he hugged her or pulled her close, she would always feel as if a whole zoo was inside her stomach.

_As dazzling as they are_

_They can't be compared_

_to your amusing beauty_

_and your enormous heart_

_Because dazzling are the stars_

_But even more dazzling is your beauty _

_And it doesn't matter how long I stare at them_

_I still can't find a similarity with you_

_Because dazzling are the stars _

_But even more dazzling is your heart_

_Because dazzling are the stars_

_But even more dazzling is your smile_

As the song ended, the couple slowly stopped their dance. They were looking directly at eachother's eyes and slowly the distance between them closed. In a moment, their lips united, as they shared a kiss that expressed their enormous love.

Because Ena was a jovial and energetic young woman, who found everything she could ever ask for. Fantastic friends, an assured future and love.

Because Don was a cold and sarcastic man, who was basically up to no good. Yet life blessed him with everything he longed for, true friends, family and someone who'll love him unconditionally.

Because even in the hardships of life, Ena and Don had eachother. They could trust eachother, count on eachother, help eachother and specially, love eachother. Because even when people thought their love was weird and mostly impossible, they did love eachother and they didn't mind if the others didn't agree with it. Because it was possible that true love existed. Because love doesn't have a shape or form or standards to follow, instead it takes the shape of hearts, the form of lovers and the standards of different beings who can show affection.

When they parted from their kiss, Don kneeled and looked up at Ena. He gave her a sincere smile as he spoke,

"Ena, I know I am mostly cold and I know that you wish to have someone who can show you how much he loves you daily. I'm sorry for being a jerk most of the times and act so cold around you when in truth I just want to make you happy. I'm sorry for not complimenting you enough as you wished me to do. And I'm taking a great risk at doing this, because I don't know how you will react, but I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. With the person who saved me from my own demons, with the person who loves me unconditionally, with the person I wake up every morning looking foward to see." He showed her a little blue box and oppened it to reveal a silver ring with a beautiful blue and red stone in it. She covered her mouth in surprise when she saw that. "Ena Astray Origin, will you marry me?"

Sweet tears fell from Ena's blue eyes. She nodded slightly at first as the tears fell. She then exclaimed, "Yes!" before hugging her boyfriend. "Of course I will marry you!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly yet gently. He then put the ring in her finger. She smiled as she admired the ring.

"It's so beautiful, Don." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you, Ena." He replied. She was surprised by that, because he never complimented her before. "You're my star, Ena. My shooting star."

She smiled and hugged him once more. "And you're mine, Don. My cold and red shooting star."

He chuckled at that. "Not so cold now. I fear you may have warmed me with your heat."

She giggled. "Oh, is that so? Then allow me to warm you a bit more." She said before kissing him again.

He was surprised at first, but then returned the kiss. He slowly held her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They continued kissing until breath was necessary. When the couple parted, they stared at eachother's eyes lovingly. Ena was so happy that she could jump of joy, but she preferred to stay in her lover's arms. Don was just as happy as her, happy and thankful. He truly loved her, and sharing the rest of his life with her was his biggest wish come true.

"What are we going to do with the boys, Don? If we marry and live together, where the boys will stay? Eliphas isn't capable of taking care of them on his own." Ena suddenly asked worriedly.

Don chuckled. "You worry too much, Ena."

Ena shook her head. "I worry the necessary."

Don hugged her lovingly and said, "They'll live with us. What do you think? We could adopt them."

Ena widened her eyes surprised. "Are you being serious? Adopt them? Would you do that for me?"

"Ena," Don looked at her directly. "By this point you must know that I'll do anything for you. Besides, they need a loving mother like you in their lives. I'd be more than happy to help them in any way I can."

Ena started crying out of happiness. She then hugged Don tightly, crying in his chest. "Thank you so much, Don! You've made me the happiest woman on Earth!"

Don hugged her back and stroked her hair lovingly. "No, Ena. You've made me the happiest man on Earth. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

The couple stayed like that for a few of minutes. Both being happy and expectant of a new future that promised to bring joy to their lives.

* * *

"How was your date?"

It was a new day, the couple had woken early to go for the twins. The last night they returned to their apartment to find Eliphas there. The man told her that he stayed with the boys for a while until the nurses asked him to leave, then he went to sleep in his shared room. Ena and Don didn't told him about what happened when they were alone, at least not yet. However, when they went for the boys, Black Mist had quickly asked that question.

Ena blushed at hearing the boy's question and Don ruffled the boy's hair. "You're not supposed to be asking that, Black Mist."

Black Mist folded his arms. "I'm just curious. What did Tou-san did to Kaa-san to make her blush so much?"

Ena blushed even more and covered her face to hide her embarrassment. Eliphas, who was also there, scolded the boy. "You should not ask things just as that, Black Mist. It's inappropriate."

Black Mist stuck out his tongue. "I can ask whatever I want."

"Sir Eliphas is right, Black Mist. Curiosity killed the cat." Astral spoke.

Black Mist looked horrified at his brother. "Curiosity killed the cat?! Who's Curiosity?!"

The adults in the room couldn't hold back a laugh, and Astral sighed. "It is an expression, brother. It means that it is not good to always be curious about things, sometimes it can bring awful consequences."

"Oh." The black haired boy replied. "Anyways, that didn't answer my question!" He turned towards the couple. "How was your date?"

Ena smiled a little, trying to not blush this time. Don simply put a hand in the boy's shoulder. "I don't think you should know the details, but if you insist so much-"

"You asked Kaa-san to marry you!" The boy suddenly exclaimed with a huge smile.

Don blinked, surprised. Well, that's it with the surprise.

Astral tilted his head to the side. "Black Mist, why do you make such assumptions?"

The black haired boy grinned and jumped out of his bed. He ran towards Ena and took her hand showing it to his brother. "Kaa-san has a ring." He pointed out.

Astral looked at the ring curiously. "It is truly a very beautiful ring." He then looked at Ena. "Is true what my brother is saying?"

Ena blushed a bit and nodded. There was no use in hiding it. Besises, they were meant to find out soon anyways.

"Congratulations, Miss Ena, Sir Don!" Astral exclaimed happily.

Black Mist hugged the woman. "Congrats Kaa-san!"

Ena smiled sweetly to both boys. "Thank you, Astral, Black Mist."

Eliphas shook his head and extended his hand towards Don. "I suppose I should've seen this coming. Congratulations to both."

Don shook his hand and smirked. "You're afraid of staying forever alone?"

Eliphas huffed and looked away. "Of course not!"

Don laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to see if anyone would want to be with you."

Eliphas mumbled something like 'there's actually someone' but it was barely a whisper and thus couldn't be understood.

Black Mist then seemed to have remembered something and a huge grin appeared in his face. "That reminds me, Uncle Eliphas, you owe me."

Eliphas sighed and turned towards the boy. "Could you not have waited until they weren't here?"

"Nope!" Black Mist said, popping the 'p' sound.

"Mischievous child." Eliphas sighed again.

Black Mist laughed. "It was your fault for agreeing with my bet."

Ena frowned. "Bet?"

"My brother has a gambling habit. He did a bet with Sir Eliphas." Astral answered for his brother.

"A bet?" Don asked rising his eyebrow.

Eliphas said nothing and opted to look away. Black Mist, on the other hand, gave the blond a smugly smirk. "And I won, as always."

"Is that so? Why do I have the feeling someone didn't play by the rules?" Don asked the boy.

"I didn't cheat! Honest!" Black Mist exclaimed.

"I never mentioned a name, did I?" Don smirked.

"Black Mist, say the truth. Did you play unfairly?" Astral asked his brother with authority.

Black Mist folded his arms and firmly said. "I didn't cheat."

Astral stared at his brother's eyes scanning him throughly. After a while he said, "You are hiding something."

Black Mist lowered his hands and gave a defeated look. "I hate when you do that."

"Well?" The older twin asked.

"I didn't cheat."The younger said sternly. "But I had a suspicion that lead me to the conclusion that Tou-san was going to ask Kaa-san to marry him. I just got advantage of that."

"So you did cheat." Astral stated.

"I didn't! I wasn't a hundred percent sure, so I also took a risk!" Black Mist exclaimed.

"To all of this, what was this bet about?" Ena asked.

"I bet Uncle Eliphas that Tou-san was going to ask you to marry him. Uncle Eliphas said that would be impossible and I said that we could bet for it. If I won, he had to buy me something I liked, not caring what it was. If he won, I had to be mature and more responsible for the rest of my life." Black Mist explained.

"And it looks like not even betting could make you act more mature. You're a law-breaker, Black Mist." Don chuckled.

Black Mist grinned. "So I didn't cheat and I won the bet! Uncle Eliphas now owe me something I like!"

Eliphas sighed. "Fine. I'm a man of word."

"Yes!" The boy cheered.

At that moment, the doctor entered the room. "I see the twins are awake."

"Hi, doc!" Black Mist greeted happily.

"Well, you seem awfully happy today, Black Mist." The doctor said.

The boy nodded. "I just won a bet! Uncle Eliphas is going to buy me something I like!"

"Ah, I see." The doctor smiled. "Well, I came to do a last check on you two. After that, you are free to go."

"That's right! Today we'll start living with Kaa-san and Tou-san! Isn't that awesome Astral?!" The younger twin asked his brother excitedly.

"It is." Astral agreed.

After that, the doctor did what he told. He checked both boys throughly, making sure that nothing was wrong with them. When he finished, he told Ena to go to his office to give her the specifications for Astral's treatment, who was the one who was still sick. Two nurses had come when the doctor left with Ena and helped the boys to shower and get dressed with some spare clothes they had for special cases like this.

After discussing throughly the specifications with Ena, the doctor finally let them leave. Ena found the twins and her friend and boyfriend in the entrance waiting for her. Black Mist was in Don's back, looking funnily like a monkey. Astral was in a wheelchair that was guided by Don. She smiled at the sight and walked to them. Then, they exited all togheter and went down the street, towards Ena's apartment. Black Mist was more than excited and kept cheering happily until one point when he shut up because of the book Eliphas had given him.

Astral had the presents from yesterday in his lap, except the book that was in Black Mist's hands. The boy was using Don's head as a table for the book, as he was sitting in the blond's shoulders. At one point of their walk, Black Mist gasped.

"That backhanded, sneaky, traitorous lier!" The boy yelled angrily.

"What is it, Black Mist? Who are you addressing?" Astral asked confused.

Black Mist looked at his brother. "It's Vector! He betrayed the Emperors! He killed Merag! I don't really care about Nasch, but he killed Merag!"

The older twin seemed confused for a minute, until he understood what his brother meant. "Why are you surprised? You already knew that."

"Yeah, but it still gets me mad!" Black Mist exclaimed.

"What are you two talking about?" Don asked curiously.

"It is about the book Sir Eliphas gave to Black Mist. You could say my brother got hooked with it." Astral explained.

"Yeah! It's a great book! I also discovered that it's casually a part of Astral's book. And it has a third part too!" Black Mist exclaimed.

"Imposible. What have you done to my son, Eliphas?! Why did you have to induce him into the horrid world of reading? Astral had no salvation, but Black Mist too?!" Don asked his friend with mock horror.

Eliphas, following the game (just because he was bored), laughed evilly and gave a triumphant look. "Finally, Don Thousand, every soul in this planet will like to read! They'll be each day wiser and mature and will begin to follow the rules! No more laid-back, law-breaker, ignorant and immature people!"

Don gave an horrified face. "No. I won't allow you! The world need us, law-breakers, ignorants, immatures! I won't allow you to wipe all of us away!"

The twins laughed at the display. Who could have thought those two could be so funny? It made sense now why they were such good friends.

"Now, you two, calm down! No one's going to wipe out no one else. I'll make sure of that. Eliphas stop spreading your evil hobbies around the world. And Don, stop spreading your awful attitudes to those poor souls. What the world needs is a perfect balance of rule-breakers and mature people." Ena said, folding her arms and looking ferociously. Of course, she was also following the game.

The two men quickly stood still and made a salute to Ena. "As you order, ma'am!"

"Good." Ens said, giving an air of authority. "You are dimissed. We have reached our target."

The twins chuckled as the two men returned to their normal selves. Then the twins looked up at what would be their new home.

Ena smiled sweetly to the twins. "Are you ready to start your new life?"

The twins looked at eachother for a moment. They were excited, but at the same time afraid. They lived in the streets for more than one year, and they grew used to not trust anyone and for bad things to happen to them. Besides, they didn't have any real education, what they knew they learned it from books or from what they heard in the streets. Where they capable of finally living in a civilized house? Where they ready to change his way of living this drastically? Of course, they wanted that, but they weren't sure if they were capable.

Black Mist looked at his older brother, his fear completely reflected in his golden eyes. Astral looked at him, he also was scared, but was more capable of hiding it. "Nii-san...?"

"Black Mist, do you really want this?" Astral asked his brother.

The younger twin nodded. "More than anything."

"Then we have nothing to fear, now do we? Our life will be better." Astral assured him, taking his hand.

Black Mist held his hand tightly, knowing that his brother was as scared as him. He gave him a reassuring smile and then turned towards the adults.

"We're ready."

Ena smiled brightly and Don ruffled the twins hairs. "From now on, you two will be reborn. Like the stars, which are reborn from past disasters." He told them.

The twins smiled and nodded. Ena smiled brightly and hugged Don. Don hugged her back and after they parted, he returned back to his place behind Astral's wheelchair. He smiled kindly to the boy before pushing his chair towards the entrance. Ena took Black Mist's hand and guided him towards what would be his new home. Finally, Eliphas followed not before looking up at the sky and giving a small smile. He saw a bright future for his two friends and the twins, and that made him happy. He knew that whatever future held, it was sure to be for good.

No one noticed, a solitary shooting star that quickly passed by in the orange sky.

* * *

**Ariette: *With a huge grin* So, did you like it? **

**Ena: Where is Black Mist?**

**Ariette: *Mischievous smile* Oh, he got a trip with no way back to the Shadow Realm.**

**Ena: Alright...**

**Ariette: By the way, I discovered that Ena isn't a choose-able character in Fanfiction! I was searching a story about her and fund none! **

**Ena: Really? That's awful! Why?!**

**Ariette: I don't know. I wonder if we can change that. Also, this is the first EnaxDonThousand story here in FF! :D Cheers! I'm the first at something! Finally!**

**Ena: Congrats!**

**Ariette: Thanks. I'm also proud of myself. This is the longest One-shot I've done so far! Consider yourself lucky, Ao! :D**

**Astral: Miss Ena, could you help me retrieve Black Mist?**

**Ena: Sure, why not? Bye, bye Ariette!**

**Ariette: Bye bye Ena! *Waves* Now, I think I'm done with this little project. I hope there are more fans out there that'll like this story! I also blame Ao for this paring. She kinda got me hooked with it. With that said, goodbye everyone! See you In "The Zexal Family"!**


End file.
